All Alone?
by danietastic
Summary: Karin's sentence for helping the notorious Uchiha Sasuke was to live the life of a civilian in her home village, she thinks she's going about life normally but when things start going all to well is she really? no couples yet but still possible
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

…x…x…

She looked into her bathroom sink, the remains of her once long flowing red hair and drops of blue dye were struggling to get down the drain. She had returned to her home or what used to be her home village, before her parents died. The mirror only showed a girl she no longer recognized someone she truly hated. Why had she followed Sasuke? Why had she allowed herself to get so close to him? Didn't him not returning for Jugo and Suigestu show that he didn't care about anyone else? She cursed herself for not seeing the change in him after killing Itachi until it was too late. He nearly killed her and what was worse was he tried too, he didn't care that she was being used as a shield he was too far gone. Now she had to start all over again in the Grass Village, as if nothing had happened.

Karin walked around town in her new short purple hair, she had tried for blue but she had never dyed her hair before and yea… it never works out the first time. She put her hand to her new necklace in nervousness everything looked so familiar but so different. Her father used to bring her into town once a week to get ninja tools and food while her mother stayed at home with her young sister. Even the villagers looked the same the clothes hadn't changed much and many of them clearly had been working in the fields all day, after all this was a poor village unlike Kohona. She sure had missed this place but after becoming a genin and her clan's death she couldn't walk the streets with out people whispering, pointing, or pitying her. She wished that she could go back to the days where her parents where alive and just die with them. Back before she even heard the names Orchimaru, Sasuke, Danzo, Itachi, or… Naruto? Would she really regret knowing him? That smile, those eyes, the feeling that he would always protect her? After all it was because of him she was back here and not rotting in a prison cell. She would later regret getting lost in her thoughts as she took a right into the wrong dark alley. She bumped into a middle size man who was clearly suffering from malnutrition, "Oh I'm sorry sir."

The man turned around to show his long under-groomed white beard and his smile showed the few teeth he still had, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing around her? Lost perhaps?"

"K-kinda."

The man started stroking his beard, "I see, well you must not be from around these parts."

"N-no sir, I g-grew up not far from here."

"Well I'll be happy to show you around... for a price."

His three teeth and horrible breath were clearly getting to Karin as she started backing up, "I'm fine but t-thank you."

She turned around and started running but the skinny man quickly trampled her, he began pulling at her hair "That's not nice, when someone offers help you're supposed to take it. Or has being outside of this village ruined your manners?"

She was scared she couldn't scream for help like she wanted to, she couldn't defend herself the necklace she wore prevented that. She mentally cursed Kohona for putting it on her… she slowly started fading out as the man began his torture.

**~Flashback~**

A tall man with a long blonde ponytail stood in front of the shackled red-haired girl, "Tell me Karin! What do you know about Uchiha Sasuke's plans?"

She turned her and stuck her nose in the air and with a sly smile, "I don't know anything about his plans, I'm just a mere mind slave."

"Cooperate with us and you're punishment won't be as severe."

A mysterious man walked out from the shadows his appearances made Karin want to throw up, "She's not going to Inoichi just let me have my fun."

Karin's eyes widen, "W-what do you mean f-fun?"

This time Inoichi gave a smirk, "You don't know? Why this man is in charge of our _difficult_ interrogations, Ibiki Morino."

Fear instilled the young female and the color lost her face, "I-I was j-just k-kinding Y-Yamanka-sama, I'll tell you e-everything!"

After spilling everything she knew she was placed in a cell deep underground the Kohona Prison, she had been given the red chocker to prevent her from escaping. Her chakra nearly cut off, he would be unable to use any justus except her chakra sensing. She laid in a near fetal position as she became swollen in her depression she didn't notice as anyone came to her bars, more and more frequently she refusing food. The guards didn't care as far as they were concerned anyone who was in the prison didn't deserve food anyways, but a certain blonde knuckleheaded ninja brought her some food today. "Karin? Wake-up I brought you food."

"Go away I don't want any, how many times do I have to tell you stupid guards I'm not eating?" She replied.

Naruto put his rubbed his hair, "Karin please for me."

The angry female picked up pillow and turned ready to throw it, upon seeing her savor she quickly dropped said "weapon" and tried to fix her hair and clothes. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? Oh I must look a mess."

He gave his signature chuckle, "No don't worry about it, I'm sure you look fine."

Her heart dropped with the burning words he said, she turned away and laid back on her "bed". The leaf nin realized his mistake rather quickly, "I-I mean you look great Karin!"

She snapped back rather quickly with hearts in her eyes, "You really think so?"

A sweat drop ran down his face, "Yea beautiful really too bad there's these bars here or I might be tempted to kiss you."

Karin came up to the bars and removed her glasses, "You could still try."

"N-no K-karin I can't you see then it wouldn't be special," he looked in her deep red eyes, "Wow your eyes… they are so… wow."

His lips came closer to hers, but there soon kiss was quickly interrupted "Naruto-kun! Where are you?" The indigo haired princess came running up to him her lavender pearls glared hatred and jealous towards the prisoner, "Naruto-kun y-you're s-supposed to be meeting w-with Lady Hokage right now about your m-mission."

He slapped his forehead, "Thanks Hinata-chan I totally forgot," He gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek and started running down the hallway back to the exit he threw his arm up waving, "I'll see ya later Karin!"

The Hyuuga turned to Karin, "Back off."

Her eyes shot daggers at the other female, Hinata knew about the upcoming war and how she would be fighting for him, and she didn't want him to be thinking about any other girl, especially one who was rotting in jail.

The next day Karin heard of the conditions Naruto had set up for her, instead of sitting in prison for the rest of her lift she was to be sent home to the Grass Village and to live not as a kunoichi but as a commoner. At the time Karin wasn't sure which was worse, she begged and pleaded to be sent back to the prison she didn't want to see another day in that accursed place. Tsunade didn't take no for an answer and arrangements were set up for her, 3 months later she was escorted by four ANBU to live her new life.

…x…x…

Karin woke up it was dark and she was laying in the mud and her own blood, she was covered in a nice blanket but underneath she was bare. She looked around and saw the man who attacked her was not in a trashcan dead, she looked around for her savior but he/she was no where to be around. All she found was the footmark of a ninja boot, probably male the chakra was faint but somehow familiar but still very strange. If she didn't know better she would have said it was Naruto. She shook her head in disbelief she couldn't think it was him he was on a mission. She stood up and tried to keep her covered as she ran thru the dark deserted streets making sure no one could see her.

She made it to her home and locked the door she leaned against it as she feel to the floor crying. First day in her new home and she had already been raped and beaten, she felt disgusting and horrible, as she wanted to die. She ran into the washroom and began trying to wash the feeling of the man on her skin. She began pouring alcohol on her skin the burn on each cut she felt she deserved, she was never one for self torture but after the recent events she felt it necessary for cleansing.

After a long shower she came into her bedroom in a towel she felt at least halfway better, she began dressing not noticing the male shadow on her bed. She got a long thin turtleneck sweater on before it he decided to speak, "Still relying on the Leaf to save you huh Karin?"

She snapped her head around to look at the shadow but it was gone but there it left an undeniable chakra trail, Uchiha Sasuke. What was he doing there? Wasn't he done with her? Was he back to torture her somemore? She prayed she was just imagining it but open crawling into bed the smell of him was a dead give away. He smelled like tomatoes and death. Her sleep was restless to say the least.

…x…x…

She woke up early that morning she knew she was going to have to look for a job the Leaf Village wasn't going to keep financing her place for her, she put on a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt, her hair was just slightly past her shoulders so she pulled it back into a bun. She put on a pair of black slip on shoes and started her way out the door and on her way to the upscale side of town. On her way she overheard some ladies talking about a mysterious yellow flash one of them saw that last night. Apparently the story was all over town some thought it was the late Namikaze Minato, others thought it was nonsense it must have been just a cat, the children thought it was a superhero. Karin held her clinched fist to her chest as a few tears fell and she whispered to herself, "Why Naruto?"

Upon making her destination she ran across a cute little teashop, "Kon'nichiwa my name is Karin and I'd like to apply for a job."

The owner was an small old lady, she spat on the ground and pointed at the chocker on Karin's neck, "We don't give jobs to the likes of you!"

Her sprit was nearly broken by the end of the day, teashops, gentlemen's clubs, flower shops, restaurants, and even ramen stands none would hire her because of her necklace. She finally came across a run down old noodle shop it was the only place she hadn't tried, a young red haired woman came to the counter, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for a job."

The young woman looked shocked, "I usually don't hire girls like you-"

"I understand thanks for your time."

"If you would have let me finish, I need someone to work the counter while I cook. When can you start?"

Karin jumped up and down in excitement her long day of looking for a job was over, "Tomorrow?"

"Alright Miss… uh… What's you're name?"

"Karin."  
>"Ah yes, Miss Karin I shall see you here at nine in the morning."<p>

Karin left the shop leaving the woman and a blonde woman behind her newspaper, "Alright Tsunade-sama I gave her a job is my debt to the Leaf Village fulfilled?"

The Hokage lowered and folded her paper then started out the door, "All will be revealed in due time, in due time."

…x…x…

Karin was overly excited about her new job it wasn't the best thing in the world but she had done it on her own, maybe the life of a villager wouldn't be so hard. A cool went blew open the doors in her room and she came out of the bathroom in just a towel, "Hello is anyone there?" There was nothing but silence, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Phew it was only the wind."

She turned around to head back into the bathroom a tall dark figure stood in her way, "Hello Karin."

"Who-who a-are y-you?" The figure opened his eyes revealing bright red eyes with three tamoes, "S-sasuke?"

…x…x…

Hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long awaited chapter… I had a beautiful baby girl and just haven't had the time to write but here it goes. I appoligize in advance I'm very much so out of practice.

I do not own Naruto… tragically : (

…x…x…

Karin frantically shut her eyes, it wasn't him she refused to believe it was. His chakra wrapped her in a warm embrace which considering who it was confused her. Why was he here anyways? He was supposed to be ready to destroy Kohona not here chasing someone he had meant to kill. Was she that big of a burden that she needed to be offed? Tears streamed down her checks while she made a quick dash for the door. "Stop Karin, I mean you no harm."

The tone of his voice was so welcoming but she didn't wanna trust him again, she had nearly been killed once and witnessed him trying to kill a former teammate that he had known for much longer than her. She froze not two feet into the next room, "Go away Sasuke! You're not welcome here!"

He slowly followed her into the next room, he picked up her hand and began to stroke it softly, with his other hand his ran his finger thru her hair. Smiling as he admired her purple hair, "You don't mean that Karin, you love me."

She jerked her hand back, and with an appalled look on her face spat at him "You mean nothing to me! You tried to kill me! I have cut all my ties to you and your despicable cause!"

He sat on her bed and motioned for her to take a seat, she turned away in disgust. It was clear she wanted nothing to do with him but a quick look back showed she still cared, somewhere deep down inside Karin would always love him. Sasuke bowed his head down in shame, "Karin please, I may not return from my missi-"

"Don't even give me that mission crap!" Her red eyes lit up in pure rage, "A mission is given to you, this… this is just stupidity! You can't let go of your stupid pride! Itachi would be ashamed."

*SLAP* Karin lifted her hand to her face instantaneously; she could feel the warmth of the hit as her face began to swell and a bright pink handprint surfaced on her cheek. Sasuke stood there in amaze. He acted on impulse, not thinking before he had stricken. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Karin pointed to the door, and in the calmest way she could she politely asked him to leave, "Get out NOW."

Sasuke snapped back into the cold hearted bastard he was and as he headed to the balcony, "You've just dug your own grave bitch. I see which side you are on now!"

And he vanished into thin air. She had to sit NOW she had never in her life thought she could talk to someone like that much less him. Her knees were shaking so bad she could hardly stand, her chest was tight and breathing was quite difficult. She wanted so bad to wake up and realize it was all just a horrible dream. A million and one questions ran thru her head, would he really come back to kill her? Why had he come back to begin with? Who was that man who actually pretended to care? And in the midst of all these questions arose one that didn't really fit into the bunch. Where was Naruto and was he safe?

…x…x…

Karin woke up early in the morning, she wanted to be on time for her first day at work. She had to make a good impression because it didn't look like she could get a job anywhere else. She choose a white shirt similar to the purple one she used to wear but her midriff no longer showed and a pair of black pants. She put on her glasses and looked in the mirror, her confidence had lifted a bit after all she had the lady balls to stand up to Uchiha Sasuke, that was something to be proud of right? Then why did she hurt so much? She was trying to live a new life that Naruto had set up for her, so she could start anew. Maybe even, if she played her cards right, have a life with him. But with every thought of having a life with the blonde knucklehead her heart ached and smiled at the same time. She knew that no matter how much she denied it she would always love the raven haired self proclaimed avenger. She knew that even if she found someone knew that until he was dead he would always cause a problem, then again even if he died she might just go insane. She could have stopped him… maybe… possibly… high unlikely but it was a nice thought to think that he would give up this whole "destroy Kohona" nonsense. She had be lost her head for so long she didn't realize that 30 minutes had gone by until her clock had caught her eye, if she didn't hurry she would be late! She grabbed a jacket and rushed out the door.

…x…x…

The village bazaar was packed today, everyone and their cousin had heard about the hobo killed in the ally yesterday and everyone was talking about it! "Did you hear about the murder?"

"From what I heard they think it was an act of self defense."

"No I heard it was some rouge ninja killing off anyone who messes with him."

"Well I heard that there is a vigilante out there and he was doing the guy a favor."

"I heard the man had owed the wrong person money and they offed him."

Karin covered her ears and rushed thru the large crowds of people, she had lived thru it she didn't wanna hear the hearsay about it. She knocked head first into a very large very solid chest and fell *BAM* right on her ass. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she picked herself up and dusted off, "I'm not normally this clumsy, I'm just really late for work!"

She was face to face, or as close as she could get to the 7 foot 2 man looking down at her, his smug look clearly reading he was gonna tear her a new asshole. "Well well well. What do we have here?" He ran his fingers across her choker, "looks like a ninja gone bad." He let out a sinister chuckle, "We don't take kindly to your type around here."

He clinched her by the throat and began to lift her from the ground, the crowd now surrounding her and not a single person looked willing to help. The faces more looked like they were just waiting for the large man to kill her. She couldn't help but wish he would just get away with it, but if he did she would never see Naruto again. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and with her feet dangling two feet in the air she couldn't get into any decent fighting stance. But she bulked up anyway and with the last bit of energy she had she gave him a strong kick to the side of the face. It had barely fazed him and he threw her against a nearby wall as the crowd cheered. Her glasses had fallen off and the large man crunched them as he approached her, she could feel the consciousness escaping her, as she started to black out she swore she saw a cloaked familiar woman with what looked like a purple diamond on her forehead.

…x…x…

"Karin? Karin sweetie, wake up."

A warm cloth was placed across her forehead and her eyes began to creep open, "Tsuande-sama?" Her vision was blurry she could barely make out a face but the charka she felt was familiar like a long lost dream. She felt safe but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. A face started to appear in the sea of haze, bright red hair with blonde bangs was all she could make out without her glasses. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Don't strain yourself, you've taken quite a beating. If it hadn't been for your former training I'd highly doubt you would've survived a blow like that." The blurs hand was cold as it changed the wash cloth, "I didn't ever expect to see you again around these parts, I thought more than likely it would've been on the battlefield."

This confused Karin, the voice was vaguely familiar, the charka was very very familiar but nothing else. She had tried to forget all about her former life here, the faint memories she had she tried to block out. But this… this... this person who she couldn't even see let alone recognize, she wasn't supposed to forget this one person but why? She slowly allowed herself to subdue to her wounds and fell into a deep slumber. What happened next she could only think was a dream…

…x…x…

"Tsuande-sama, why didn't you inform me she was back?!" the familiar voice said.

The blonde woman, or the voice of the blonde woman, responded "I'm sorry but I just couldn't allow you to find out unless you were willing to be civil, it's what's best for the villages right now."

"But she's my—"

"I know very well what she is to you but I also know the tragic relationship the two of you have. It just wasn't safe considering the war we are already in, we couldn't handle another one within this village."

The sounds of heavy pacing began to fill the room, "I just find it unfair that you allowed this to happen. What happened to the village leaders discuss things before meddling in other villages' affairs? Huh? Does my boss even know? I will have you know that I won't allow myself to succumb to such petty things as a feud with this… person."

It was clear even without seeing that the Hokage was shaking her head, "That's not very reassuring; you can't even refer to her by her name. It's clear that you two have some very deep issues. So until you are willing to work them out I will not leave her in your care. She has a job and I will leave her in the care of her employer."

And without another word she left the room leaving the two people who were somehow connected, the sounds of the person sat down beside Karin and thinking no one could hear them began to plead with the sleeping girl. "Oh Karin. What have we become? You turned on us, you turned on your family so I became stronger so that I would be able to face you when the time is right so dad can show his face in the village again without living in shame of the damage you have done. I've heard so many stories about the pain you have caused, the lives you have ruined and it has just driven me to become stronger. Even now I'm the Village Leader's right hand woman and I still don't feel like I've done enough." The voice began to tear up, "Why did you do this to us? Why did you leave your little sister here to suffer for the mistakes you made?"

…x…x…

I didn't intend for it to do this way but kinda just did as I was writing it… hope you like it


End file.
